This background description provides context for the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Despite its increasing popularity, three-dimensional (3D) printing can be intimidating and frustrating. A 3D printing task may require multiple attempts and many adjustments to different operating parameters of the 3D printer before the desired output is successfully printed. For new users, the learning curve can make the process frustrating until the user is familiar with the printer and how to adjust it. Further, even for a reasonably skilled user, new or complicated designs may not print successfully without significant repetition and intervention to properly set the operating parameters to resolve printing issues.
Additionally, 3D printing systems require the user to verify that the printed item was printed correctly, including parts that may not be clearly visible once the entire object is complete. Consequently, users may have to observe the entire printing process to check that structures that will later be hidden have properly printed. Because there is typically no way to dynamically adjust the printing while it is in progress, if an error is observed, the user will have to stop the printing and start over.